Motor graders include, inter alia, a longitudinal mainframe having at a forward end, a wheel support and, at a rear end, an operator's cab; and a rear frame of for the motor and power train located behind the cab. The motor grader blade is suspended from the mainframe by means of a draw bar and a circle. The circle is mounted on the rear portion of the draw bar and must, typically, be controlled with a high degree of precision.
The blade of the motor grader must, typically, be controlled with a high degree of precision as it often serves as a finishing instrument. The surfaces on which the circle rotates are, due to their locations and structures, generally subject to somewhat high rates of wear. Thus, conventional motor graders typically require frequent adjustment or replacement of wear parts to satisfactorily perform their accurate finish operations as excessive wear results in imprecision with respect to blade control.